


Somewhere Between Love And Sleep

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coma, Dream World, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, no cryo for Bucky, prewar bucky barnes, regular Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve has always been small, but he keeps seeing a bigger version of himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eye, and something doesn’t feel quite right. But he has his boyfriend, Bucky, and his friends at the coffee shop he works at, so life seems ideal.Meanwhile, in another time and place, Bucky is waiting by the bedside of his oldest friend and love of his life for him to wake up...





	Somewhere Between Love And Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/gifts).



> This was written for Trish, because the other day in the group chat she responded to something with “somewhere between love and sleep” and I suddenly had Ideas and she very kindly let me use that as the title. 
> 
> Thanks be to ediblecrayon for the cheerleading and handholding.

Steve was going to have to jump. Bucky was in the helicopter already, arm outstretched as the explosions in the building Steve was standing on came closer. 

He heard the door behind him blow out and leapt…

...missing Bucky’s hand and plummeting into the river below. 

***

Steve opened his eyes, startled. He thought he might have been dreaming, but couldn’t remember what the dream was. A shiver went through his thin frame as a strange sense of wrongness ran through him, but he put it down to whatever he’d been dreaming. 

There was a light snore beside him, and he turned over to see his boyfriend, Bucky, mouth half open as he slumbered. Steve smiled indulgently. Bucky had been his entire world since they were kids. For some reason, when he thought of their childhood he thought of old fashioned automobiles, and he laughed. He wasn’t _that_ old. He turned thirty two that year. Bucky was a whole year older—a whole year more mature, he’d say to Steve, who just rolled his eyes. Steve had always been small and skinny, but that didn’t mean that intellectually he wasn’t more mature than Bucky, who towered over him at a whole eight inches taller. 

As he watched, Bucky’s eyes blinked open, and he smiled through a yawn. “You been watching me sleep?” he asked, his voice rough. 

“Nah. Just looking at your ugly mug and thinking how I could probably do better.”

Bucky pushed at Steve’s shoulder, laughing. “Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve responded quickly, screwing his face up at Bucky. Bucky grinned, then leaned in to kiss him. 

“Just for that I’m kissing you before I brush my teeth,” Bucky murmured against his lips. 

“Like I care,” Steve scoffed. “I’ve kissed you when you’re hungover and you taste worse than that.”

“Fair.” Bucky stretched, ruffling his own short brown hair. “You working today?” 

“Yeah.” Steve was a barista in a local coffee shop by day, comic book artist by night. The artist thing hadn’t really taken off the way he’d hoped, so he supplemented his income with the barista job. “What time is your first class?”

“Ten,” Bucky replied lazily. He was a physics lecturer at NYU, a job which he both loved and found frustrating in equal measures. “But I’ve got some admin to do so I should probably be there an hour early.”

Steve nodded. “You want the shower first?” 

“Nah, you go first. I’m not ready to get up yet.”

Steve got up and padded through to the bathroom. As he walked past the mirror, out the corner of his eye he saw a tall blond man, with huge muscles and a face all too similar to his own. He whirled round to face it, but there was only his own weedy reflection. “Weird,” he muttered to himself. “I must be tired if I’m seeing things.”

He showered quickly and went back through to the bedroom. Bucky passed him in the doorway with a kiss, and Steve smiled as he got dressed. He really couldn’t be happier. 

When he arrived at the coffee shop, ‘Gers Aven. Coffee’ (oddly enough, situated on the corner of the street Gers Avenue), his colleagues Natasha and Sam were already there. The owner, Nick—who wore an eyepatch, though Steve wasn’t sure why—was out that day, at some coffee conference. 

“Hey, Steve!” Natasha called from behind the counter, waving as he approached. 

“Hey, Natasha. Hey, Sam. Isn’t Peggy supposed to be in today too?”

“She called in sick,” Sam said, wrinkling up his nose. “Sounded serious, too.”

“Maybe I should text her, check in,” Steve said, frowning. Peggy was a good friend. 

“You can do that later,” Natasha told him, flinging an apron at him. “Right now, suit up for the mid-morning rush.” 

Steve laughed, putting on the apron. He loved working here. It was more like a family than just colleagues. 

***

“Hey,” Sam said softly, and Bucky looked up at him, red eyed, from his position next to Steve’s hospital bed. “Any news?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not good news, anyway. The doctors say there might be some brain damage, though they’re not sure if he’ll still recover from it because of the serum. It’s really just a case of wait and see right now.”

“Wait and see?”

“If he wakes up,” Bucky replied thickly, looking at Steve’s form on the bed. He was still apart from his breathing, with various tubes going into his arms and down his throat. 

“Barnes… I know what Steve means to you—“

“Do you,” Bucky said flatly. 

“I do. Even if he doesn’t, I see it in the way you look at him every time you’re in the same room. So I can only imagine how hard this is for you.”

“I think you probably understand it best out of anyone,” Bucky responded. 

“Maybe. But don’t give up hope. He’s strong, this guy, and he’s got the serum on his side. Don’t give up on him yet.”

“I won’t.” Bucky’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “I don’t think I’d know how to give up on Steve.”

***

Steve’s day seemed to go by in a flash, and soon his shift was over. He kissed Natasha on the cheek, hi-fived Sam and Clint—who had of course turned up late, coffee from a competitor in hand—and headed back to the apartment. The snow had started to fall, but he wasn’t too cold. 

Bucky was there when he got back, sprawled on the sofa watching a rerun of _I Love Lucy_. Steve went over and knelt beside him, kissing him deeply. 

“Mmm, hey,” Bucky hummed happily. “Good day at work?” 

“It was fine. How was your day?”

Bucky shrugged. “It was fine. Had to throw someone out my class today for being an asshole, but aside from that it was okay.”

Steve kissed him again, and Bucky shifted, sitting up to allow Steve to snuggle on the sofa beside him. “So what are we doing about dinner?”

“Pasta?” Bucky asked. 

“Sounds good.” Bucky leaned in and kissed him, and as the kiss deepened Steve moaned. Bucky grinned wickedly at him, then pulled Steve onto his lap so Steve was straddling him. He undid Steve’s pants and reached inside, taking hold of Steve’s cock and stroking him. Steve gasped and panted against Bucky’s mouth as the familiar feel of Bucky’s hand on him drove him to the edge. “Oh god, fuck, Bucky, just like that. Fuck, I’m gonna come, fuck, coming!” and he came with a cry. 

He rested his forehead against Bucky’s as he caught his breath, then pressed his hand against the front of Bucky’s pants, making his hips buck. He slid off Bucky’s lap onto the floor on his knees, as Bucky pulled his pants and underwear down enough to give Steve access. Steve smirked and leaned in, grasping Bucky’s cock and lapping gently at the head to tease. 

“Unnngh, Steve,” Bucky groaned. “Suck me properly, will you?” Steve laughed and took Bucky into his mouth, sucking as he slid his lips up and down the shaft. Bucky’s head fell backwards against the back of the sofa and his hand found its way into Steve’s hair, tugging gently. “Oh fuck yeah, Steve, just like that. Oh god, you’re so good at this, love your mouth on me. Not gonna last long, you feel so good sucking me.”

Steve pulled off Bucky’s cock long enough to say, “Do it, Buck, come in my mouth,” before practically swallowing Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky moaned loudly. “Oh fuck, Steve, I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come, gonna come, _fuck_ ,” he cried, and Steve’s mouth was filled with Bucky’s come. He swallowed, licking gently around Bucky’s cock to make sure he got it all, then pulled off. He climbed back up on Bucky’s lap, and Bucky drew him into a deep kiss. “Fuck, Steve, you’re so good at that,” Bucky said with a hoarse laugh. 

“So. Pasta?” Steve said, and Bucky grinned. 

***

Bucky woke suddenly from a nightmare where Steve never came round, tears wetting his face. He wiped them away furiously. Steve was going to wake up from his coma. He had to. Bucky had no idea how to live without him. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Natasha. “How’s he doing?” she asked softly. 

Bucky shrugged. “The same. They can’t find any brain damage, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t any. Otherwise why wouldn’t he have woken up by now?”

Natasha’s face twisted slightly. “But he heals quick, right? Because of the serum.”

“Yeah. I just hope it’s enough this time,” Bucky said heavily. 

“I’m sure it will be, Barnes. You just gotta have faith. Pretty sure he’s been in worse situations than this. I mean, he survived being on ice for seventy years. You’ll see. He’ll wake up.”

Bucky’s lips quirked in a half smile. “Thanks, Natasha.”

“No problem. Can I get you a coffee or anything?”

“Please.” As soon as Natasha was out the room, Bucky took Steve’s hand, lacing their fingers together. It made him feel both good and guilty; good because he’d always wanted to touch Steve like this, and guilty because he knew Steve would never want to touch him in that way. Bucky was under no illusions about how Steve felt about him. Steve saw him as his best friend, that was it. He loved Bucky, sure, as you’d love a sibling. 

But Bucky? Bucky had been in love with Steve for as long as he could remember. When they’d found each other again, he’d thought maybe… But he’d been wrong. Steve would never see him like that. Didn’t mean Bucky was gonna stop being his friend. 

***

The next day was exhausting. Steve had stayed up too late drawing, and work was stressful. One of their regulars, a guy called Brock, had come in and started hitting on Natasha. Natasha made it clear she wasn’t interested, but Brock still grabbed her ass as she passed. Steve had immediately confronted him, and got a black eye for his trouble before Sam had quickly and without ceremony ejected Brock from the coffee shop. 

“And don’t come back!” Sam yelled after him. 

Natasha went and got some ice, holding it carefully to Steve’s eye. “You’ve really got a heart too big for that little body,” she said jokingly, then smiled softly. “Thanks, Steve.”

Steve shrugged. “I wasn’t gonna let him get away with treating you like that. I just wish I was”— _Captain America_ —“bigger.” He blinked. What had that thought been about? Who was Captain America? He shook his head. “You okay?”

Natasha nodded, winking at him. “I’ll be fine, thanks to you.” She looked at her watch. “Why don’t you clock off early? Go home and let that studly boyfriend of yours look after you?”

“Okay,” Steve replied, nodding. “Thanks, Natasha.”

As he walked home, he thought he saw a flash of that bigger man in a shop window again, the one with the muscles and his face, this time wearing a blue suit. But when he turned his head, it was just his own reflection. He shook his head and continued home. 

When Bucky got home, Steve was sitting on the sofa, an ice pack to his eye. Bucky’s eyes widened, and he strode up to Steve, dropping down beside him on the sofa and taking the ice pack from him. 

“Jesus, Steve,” he said quietly. “What happened this time?”

“One of our regulars was harassing Natasha,” Steve replied, shrugging. “I had to do something.”

“And you couldn’t have left it to Sam, or Clint, or Tony? Or even Nick?”

Steve scowled. “I’m not a helpless dame, Bucky.” Bucky looked at him curiously, and Steve frowned. “Damsel, I mean. Not dame.”

“Yeah, I wondered if you’d suddenly gone back in time!” Bucky said with a laugh, and Steve suddenly had a flash of women in 1940s clothing, laughing at him. He shook his head to clear it. 

“Anyway, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. How about we get takeout tonight?” 

Steve kissed him. “Sounds good.” He took Bucky’s left hand, startled when it felt cool to the touch, almost like metal. He pulled his hand back, and Bucky looked at him, confused. 

“Steve?”

Steve shook his head, taking Bucky’s hand again. It was warm under his hand; flesh and blood. 

“Nothing,” he said, smiling wanly. But he wondered. 

***

Steve’s eyes twitched slightly, and Bucky gasped, pressing the button to call a nurse. She arrived quickly, and Bucky pointed at Steve. 

“His eyes moved! I’d swear that his eyes moved!”

The nurse checked Steve’s vital signs, and shook her head. “I’m sorry, that happens sometimes. I don’t think he’s any closer to waking up, though. Nothing has changed. I’m so sorry.”

Bucky slumped in his chair, and the nurse patted him sympathetically on the shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts. 

“Come on, Steve,” he murmured. “Don’t leave me hanging like this. You said you’d be with me to the end of the line, and we’re not there yet. You’ve gotta wake up.” His voice broke slightly as tears filled his eyes. “Please, Steve. Please don’t leave me.”

***

 _“Please don’t leave me.”_

Steve’s eyes shot open and he looked over at Bucky, who was snoring peacefully beside him. Steve shook his head. He could have sworn he’d heard Bucky’s voice calling him, begging him to wake up, but that was impossible. 

His bladder was pressing him, so he got up to piss. As he washed his hands, he heard a noise behind him and glanced in the mirror. He gasped, and looked again. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky asked, frowning, and Steve nodded shakily. For a moment there, he’d seen Bucky as he’d never been; long hair, scars on his chest, and what looked like a metal arm. Steve shivered. 

“Sorry,” he said, trying to smile. “You startled me.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, baby.” Bucky pressed against his back, kissing his neck. “Come back to bed?”

Steve shook his head. “I thought maybe we should go out for breakfast? We’ve not done that for a while.”

“Sure,” Bucky replied smiling. “We’d better put some clothes on, though. Don’t wanna scandalize the city.”

Steve pushed at Bucky’s shoulder. He couldn’t figure out why his brain was being so weird right now, but he wasn’t going to let it bother him.

As they sat in their local diner, plates of eggs, bacon, and waffles in front of them, Bucky took a sip of his steaming black coffee. 

“So what comic are you working on right now?” Bucky asked. 

Steve swallowed a mouthful of waffle. “It’s about superheroes and villains.”

Bucky grinned. “Man, can you imagine living in a world of superheroes? How weird would that be?”

“Yeah, pretty weird,” Steve said with a laugh, feeling slightly uneasy for reasons he couldn’t quite grasp. 

Breakfast finished, they walked towards their apartment together, when Bucky suddenly gasped. “Steve, what the hell is that?” he said, pointing at the sky. Steve looked up, and his mouth fell open. There was a what looked like a giant metal whale in the sky, along with a lot of smaller aircraft. Steve had never seen anything like it. 

Around them, people were screaming as shots were fired from the smaller aircraft into the crowds and the buildings. The building beside them was struck, and before they could get out of the way, it collapsed on them. 

Steve opened his eyes to see the air filled with dust. He was miraculously unharmed. But Bucky…

“Buck!” he yelled. “Bucky! Where are you?”

“Steve?” Bucky cried, and Steve ran over to a large pile of rubble. He saw Bucky, trapped beneath, although he didn’t seem to have any of the larger pieces crushing him, thank god. “Steve, shit, I’m trapped!”

“Hold on, Buck!” Steve yelled, and grabbed one of the larger pieces of rubble, about the size of a large dog. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move it far… but as he pulled at it, it lifted easily, and he dropped it to the side in shock. 

“Steve?”

He stared at his hands. They seemed to be melting. 

“Steve?”

Everything around him was melting too, like an abstract painting, colors running into one another. 

“Steve!”

Steve’s eyes shot open, and he gagged around the tube in his throat. He was suddenly surrounded by nurses and doctors, and the tube was pulled out. He coughed, and spluttered out, “Bucky?”, and someone grabbed his hand. 

“I’m here, Steve. I’m here.”

Steve looked up blearily, and saw Bucky standing next to him, tears in his eyes and a watery smile on his lips. 

And he was big—bigger than he had been, and his hair was long, and his arm was…

“Metal?” he said slowly, and Bucky looked confused for a moment, before realization dawned. 

“Yeah, Steve. Remember? I’ve had this a while now. Since before you found me again.”

“Found you?” Steve knew there was something he should remember, but he was so confused. 

“Steve?” Bucky looked concerned. “Steve, do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?”

Steve looked at Bucky, and suddenly things clicked. “I fell,” he said hoarsely. “I fell and you tried to catch me.”

“Yeah,” Bucky responded, relieved. “Yeah, Steve, Jesus, you gave us a scare.”

“Mr Rogers?” the doctor said quietly, and Steve looked up at her. “We’re going to have to run some tests, but do you know what year it is?”

“2017,” Steve replied dully. “It’s 2017, and I’m Captain America.”

“That’s right,” the doctor said, smiling. “We’re going to take you for a scan now, and then we’ll bring you back.” Steve nodded, and they helped him into a wheelchair. 

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Bucky assured him, as Steve was wheeled out. 

When he returned, Bucky was asleep in the chair. He looked younger when he was sleeping, and he didn’t snore at all. Steve felt a pang in his chest when he thought of the other Bucky— _his_ Bucky—the one in the dream world. He knew the Bucky in reality wasn’t his. His best friend, sure, but that was all. 

Steve wondered when he’d developed these feelings for his best friend, or if they’d been there all along. 

But he couldn’t do anything about it. Bucky didn’t feel that way about him—Steve would surely have known already. He sighed heavily as he was helped back into bed, the suckers reattached to his chest. 

***

“Steve, don’t even think about it. You’re coming home with me.”

Steve scowled at Bucky. “Buck, I can look after my own damn self.”

“Not this time, Steve.” Bucky’s expression was mulish. Usually he gave in to Steve on everything, but Steve had a feeling this was going to be different. “I’ve got a spare room and you are sleeping in it until you’re fully recovered and that is _final_.”

Steve sighed with bad grace. “Fine. I’ll stay in your damn spare room. Happy?”

“Thrilled,” Bucky deadpanned, before grinning lopsidedly. 

Steve frowned. He wasn’t sure how he’d cope in such close proximity to Bucky for an extended time. It had been torture in the hospital; Bucky had barely left his bedside when he was awake, and Steve just wanted to reach out and touch. 

But of course he couldn’t. Not now. And god, sometimes he missed his Bucky—the Bucky from his dreamworld, who he could kiss and touch whenever he wanted. 

Once he was settled in Bucky’s guest bedroom, Steve ventured out to the living room, where Bucky was sitting on the sofa, flicking through the channels. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked softly, and Steve sat carefully on the sofa beside him, trying not to show how lightheaded walking even that short distance had made him. 

“I’m fine, Buck. Honestly.” But he didn’t feel fine. He felt confused, discombobulated. Reality wasn’t his reality any more. This body wasn’t his. He wished he was back in that coffee shop, going home to his Bucky every day. He suddenly felt bad, because this Bucky had stayed by his side the whole time he was in hospital, watching over him in a hopeful vigil. 

“You seem… different. Since you woke up.”

Steve looked up to see Bucky’s eyes filled with concern. “Just…” Steve trailed off. “Have you ever had a dream that was so real you didn’t even think of waking up? And when you did nothing seemed real any more?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not really. I don’t think I dreamed when I was in cryo, and although my time under HYDRA’s control feels kind of like a bad dream I don’t think that’s the same thing.” He paused. “Did you dream while you were in that coma?”

Steve nodded. “I dreamed… I dreamed everything was different. So it was weird, waking up and getting used to this reality again.”

Bucky’s eyes were sad. “Do you… do you wish you could go back? Do you wish things were different?”

“Some things,” Steve said cautiously, shrugging. “But I’m sure I’ll get used to this again.”

Bucky nodded, his expression tight. “I’ll go make us some dinner,” was all he said, and he went through to the kitchen. 

Steve sighed, sagging back on the sofa. Things weren’t going to plan. 

***

Bucky busied himself fixing their food, trying not to think about Steve’s words. What, exactly, did he wish was different? Bucky wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer. 

Dinner was a quiet affair. Their usual easy camaraderie had disappeared, and in its place was a strained silence. When they had finished, they sat together on the sofa, the TV on but neither of them really watching it. After about half an hour of this, Bucky was done. 

“Steve, seriously, what’s wrong?” he asked pleadingly. “You know you can tell me. You can tell me anything.”

“Not this,” Steve replied quietly. “I can’t tell you this.”

“Why not?”

Steve looked at him for a moment, as if making a decision, then leaned forward…

…and kissed him. 

Bucky was too stunned to move, and Steve pulled back, looking stricken. “God, Buck, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll get my stuff.”

He made as if to stand up, and Bucky dragged him back down into the sofa. “Steve?” he said, barely daring to hope. 

“In my dream,” Steve whispered, looking at the floor, “in my dream we were together. And I guess I’d never realized how much I wanted that, until I woke up and I didn’t have it any more. And seeing you but not being able to touch has been killing me these last few days, and I just—“

Bucky cut him off with a kiss. “Steve,” he murmured against his lips, “shut up and kiss me.”

Steve looked at him, wide eyed. “Bucky?”

“I’m in love with you, Steve,” Bucky told him, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his chest. “I’ve been in love with you for so long I don’t even know when it started.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Bucky shrugged. “I was scared. So scared that you wouldn’t want me. That it would ruin our friendship. I can’t live without you, Steve, and I was willing to take you any way I could get you.”

Steve gave him a fond look. “You idiot. How could I not be in love with you?” He leaned in again, drawing Bucky into a kiss so soft and sweet it made Bucky’s heart feel fit to burst. 

They kissed until their lips were numb, and then Steve shifted slightly, and the kiss deepened. Bucky moaned into it, one hand on the back of Steve’s head holding him in place, the other gripping one of his (huge) biceps. They broke apart, gasping, and Steve nuzzled Bucky’s cheek with his nose. 

“God, Steve,” Bucky groaned, as Steve nipped at his earlobe. 

“What do you want, Buck? Anything. You can have anything.”

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to move in with me. I want everything.”

Steve smiled at him. “I think we can manage that.” He stood and pulled Bucky to his feet, kissing him again. “We’re gonna have to move all my stuff into your room,” he said with a laugh. “I’m damned if I’m sleeping in your spare room now.”

Bucky laughed with him, and dragged Steve through to his bedroom. They stripped quickly, kissing in between removing articles of clothing, then when they were finally naked Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, rubbing their hard cocks together as they kissed. 

“Tell me you have lube and a condom,” Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded. 

“Of course.” He led Steve over to the bed, pushing him onto it, and fetched the necessary supplies from the bedside cabinet before climbing onto the bed on all fours, ass in the air. 

Steve groaned behind him. “Fuck, Bucky, you look so hot like that. Never thought I’d get the chance to see you like this.”

“All you ever had to do was ask, Steve,” Bucky replied softly. He heard Steve squirt some lube onto his fingers, then those fingers were teasing wetly at his hole, making him whine. By the time Steve pushed a finger inside, Bucky was practically going crazy with need. “Oh my god, yes,” he gasped. “Come on, Steve, finger me open for that big beautiful cock. Can’t wait until you’re inside of me, fucking me, making me yours.”

Steve laughed as he added a second finger and began to stretch Bucky’s ass. “But you’ve always been mine, haven’t you, Buck?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Bucky confessed. “Yeah, I have.”

Steve kissed his tailbone, adding a third finger and fuck, it had been a while since Bucky had done this and it burned a little. But he grit his teeth, and soon pain turned to pleasure as Steve crooked his fingers at just the right angle to make Bucky see stars. 

Finally, Steve pulled his fingers out, and tapped Bucky’s hip. “Roll over, Buck,” he said. “Want to see you.” Bucky nodded and turned over, watching Steve’s eyes widen as he looked at Bucky’s cock. “Fuck, Bucky,” Steve said with a short laugh. “You never told me your cock was that big.”

Bucky raised his eyebrow. “And when, exactly, would that have come up in conversation?” he asked mockingly, and Steve slapped him right on the dick, making him gasp. 

“Behave.” 

Bucky nodded, and Steve smiled as he rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock with the lube. Bucky’s hands fisted in the sheets as Steve began to push inside, almost overcome by the feeling of blunt pressure. But that quickly faded when Steve was fully inside, and as Steve waited for Bucky to adjust he leaned down, kissing him. 

“Fuck me, Steve,” Bucky murmured, and Steve smiled down at him, starting to thrust. Bucky’s hands came up to claw at Steve’s back as that gorgeous cock filled him again and again, crying out when Steve shifted so he was hitting that spot inside him on every thrust. “Oh god, fuck, Steve, not gonna last,” he gasped, and Steve nodded. 

“Touch yourself. Wanna see you come, wanna make you come for me.”

Bucky started stroking his cock with his right hand, the left still gripping Steve’s shoulder, and he moaned. “Oh my god, Steve, fuck.” The pleasure was mounting, taking him closer to the edge, and suddenly Steve hit that spot inside him dead on and he practically screamed, coming so hard he nearly blacked out. He felt Steve thrust into him only twice more before groaning out Bucky’s name as he came. 

They kissed softly as they came down, and Bucky smiled. 

“Good?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Just like you imagined?”

Bucky shook his head. “Better.” Steve smiled delightedly, and pulled out, disposing of the condom before snuggling up next to Bucky. “And what about you?” Bucky asked nervously. “Was it like you dreamed?”

“My dream didn’t even come close,” Steve told him, and Bucky kissed him. 

***

The Avengers threw a party for Steve on his return to work, and he laughed as he opened all the ridiculous cards they’d bought for him. Natasha’s, hilariously, was an ‘It’s a Boy!’ card, which she pointed to and whispered conspiratorially, “That’s talking about Barnes, by the way.”

They all seemed to know about him and Bucky; most of them had apparently been rooting for the two of them to get together for a while. Sam punched him on the arm with a good-natured, “What the hell took you so long, Cap?” making Steve smile. 

A week later, he stood surveying his empty apartment. Everything he owned was currently in the van downstairs, ready to be taken to Bucky’s bigger apartment. Bucky came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. 

“Happy, baby?” he asked, and Steve nodded. 

He didn’t think that things could get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, where I am also velvetjinx!!!


End file.
